Dario Agger (Earth-616)
| Aliases = Lord of Roxxon, Sir Minotaur of Roxxon | Identity = Public | Identity2 = | Affiliation = (CEO), ; formerly | Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); unnamed mother (deceased); unnamed sisters (deceased); unnamed brothers (deceased); unnamed cousins (deceased); unnamed ex-wife | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Roxxon Island | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (as Agger), Red (as Minotaur)Category:Red Eyes | Hair = Black | Hair2 = (as Agger), Brown (as Minotaur)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = Minotaur form with brown fur, three fingers, horns | Citizenship = Greek | MaritalStatus = Divorced | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = CEO of Roxxon | Education = Finest Business School | Origin = Sold his soul for the power to be a literal Minotaur | PlaceOfBirth = Greece | Creators = Jason Aaron; Esad Ribic | First = Thor: God of Thunder Vol 1 19.NOW | Quotation = My father was a fairly wealthy man. He owned his own island in the Aegean Sea where we'd spend our family holidays. My father and mother. Brothers and sisters. Aunts and uncles. Cousins galore. They all died screaming on that island. All but me. The pirates came during the night. What would prove to be the longest night of my life. I was nine years old. I had never prayed before. I had never even seen it before. I prayed for death and power and revenge. I prayed until my bones ached and my eyes bleed. I prayed the whole night through. And sometime in the early morning... My prayer was answered. But it wasn't the voice of God I heard ringing in my ears. It was a roar. A roar I eventually realized... Was coming from my own lips. | Speaker = Dario Agger | QuoteSource = Thor Vol 4 6 | HistoryText = Early Life Dario Agger was born in Greece to rich parents. He spent most of his life on an island in the Aegean Sea. When he was 9 years old his entire family was killed by pirates. He alone escaped, hid in a nearby cave, and prayed for help. When the pirates found him the next morning his prayers were answered and before a statue of a bull he was transformed into the Minotaur of legend. He decided to keep the pirates heads alive to torture them forever. He used his family fortune to gain the best education money could buy. Roxxon Dario became the CEO of Roxxon Energy Corp, the wealthiest and most powerful multi-corporation in the world. He strives to make as much as money as possible, regardless of the effects on the environment, and uses Roxxon's vast financial resources to pay for lobbyists and lawyers in order to exploit and pollute without consequence. One of his most frequent critics was S.H.I.E.L.D. environmental agent Rosalind Solomon. Agent Solomon learned that Dario and Roxxon had mined ice from Europa, one of the moons of the planet Jupiter, and were planning to sell it for a lot of money. Solomon decided to teach them a lesson by convincing Thor, the god of thunder, to bring an even larger chunk of ice from the realm of Jotunheim and give it away for free. Dario brushed off Thor's interference at first. However, Dario was forced to deal with Thor after Agent Solomon explained the Roxxon's negative effects on the environment to him. Thor's first act against Roxxon was to destroy some of its factories with a blast of lightning. Dario angrily asked his lawyers what they should do. When his lawyers didn't give a satisfactory answer, Dario fed some of them to bloodthirsty bears. While Thor was away helping the Avengers, Dario got back at him for destroying his factories by building a floating island full of factories above Broxton, OK, which heavily polluted the town. Dario knew this would infuriate Thor and waited for the god of thunder to appear on the floating island he built. When Thor arrived, Dario and his remaining lawyers slapped Thor with a lawsuit for destroy Roxxon's factories, and an injunction forbidding him from entering Broxton. Thor was undeterred by the injunction and snuck into Broxton looking for a way to stop Dario. Thor eventually confronted Dario as he was ordering people out of a diner he planned to tear down. That was when Dario sprang his trap. Dario had made a secret deal with the leader of the Rock Trolls, Ulik, that allowed Ulik and a large group of Trolls to live beneath Broxton in exchange for attacking Thor. The Trolls attacked and killed Dario's remaining lawyers. Dario told the Trolls they could do what they want to Broxton. Dario also revealed his true form as the Minotaur to Thor and explained his ultimate goal was to exploit all of Earth's natural resources before moving on to a new area. The Trolls were ultimately defeated by the combined forces of the Asgardians and S.H.I.E.L.D., but Ulik was able to flee and Broxton was left in ruins. Dario pleaded ignorance to the whole incident. Through a media campaign, Dario was able to pin the Trolls' attack on Broxton on the Asgardians and their presence in the United States. After giving a speech that blasted the Asgardians, Agent Solomon confronted him and punched him in the face. Dario threatened legal action against Solomon, but Solomon reminded Dario that he had killed off all of his lawyers. Dario later met with Ulik and asked the Troll about the Nine Realms, as he would like to exploit them next. At some later point, Agger was involved with popularizing "gracking," a new energy process utilizing gamma radiation. The event was disrupted by Deadpool and some protestors. A New Thor Following Odinson's loss of his hammer, Agger came into possession of Laufey's skull and a fight ensued between him, Malekith - who seemed to recognize the source of Agger's power and was intrigued by it - and the Frost Giants, as well as the new Thor. After the Frost Giants' defeat, he forged a pact with Malekith the Accursed, giving Roxxon the mineral rights to all realms conquered by Malekith and his allies, in exchange for giving Malekith Laufey's skull. At the same time, he revealed his past and how he became the Minotaur. As a child, his family owned a small island, which was attacked by gunmen. Agger fled to a small cave in which he found a statue and prayed for revenge, unknowingly making a pact with what Malekith called a dark god. Dark Council Dario was recruited on to the Dark Council. Their first act of war was the massacre of the Light Elves of Alfheim, an event Malekith surely expected would bring the attention of the new Thor. Because of this, they tasked one person that was seeking admittance in the council, Loki, with carrying out the murder of the Goddess of Thunder. Sometime later he made a deal with Loki to secure an advantage against his fellow council members. In exchange Dario was asked to build a church dedicated to Loki. Universal Bank As CEO of Roxxon, Dario represented the company at the Universal Bank where the world's richest people met to discuss matters. In the group's most recent meeting, the heads of various companies came from across the globe to discuss Dario and Roxxon's operations in the Ten Realms. The real reason for the meeting was revealed when The Silver Samurai attacked Dario. They were about to fight when Oubliette Midas, a.k.a. the Exterminatrix of the Midas Foundation arrived, knocked him out, and declared herself a new member of the group. He was then abducted and tortured for information by Oubliette about the newly activated Agger Imperative which sent Roxxon Island hurtling towards New York City unless Dario was freed. He later freed himself just as Obliette and Harada got onto the island. Dario survived, though Roxxon's stock took a heavy tumble despite the Agger imperative being averted. Weirdworld Exploration Dario decided to further diversify company assets by investigating Weirdworld. This work ran into problems when dangerous creatures threatened to break through. As part of this work he authorized the creation of an Ur-Wendigo. When Weapon H intervened, Dario dedicated company resources to investigating the man. Morgan le Fay (Earth-616) Two weeks later he tracked down Eaglestar trainer hoping to determine the identity of Weapon H, Dario eventually killed him in "self defense." He later tried to convince Weapon H to work for him. ... War of The Realms In the run up to the initial invasion Dario drunk dialed Roz and confessed to everything that he had been doing as part of the Dark Council. When Rosalind came to get his statement he panicked and rescinded it claiming she made the entire thing up. He then went to a dark council meeting with Ulik. Dario was present in his human form during the attack on New York, He had used his company to take down the worlds computer networks in the Pearl Harbour of all global hacks. After Broo hacked into the hackers and solved the communication problem, the Agents of Wakanda and their allies attacked Antarctica, with Jane Foster armed with Gungnir and Roz Solomon with vibranium bullets dealing grievous injuries to his Minotaur form just as the Roxxon stock price began to plummet. He claimed that he was being coerced and was avoiding imprisonment so far. Hulk Smash Roxxon After Bruce Banner's declaration that he would be targeting Roxxon as part of his campaign to destroy the human world Dario decided to assume his miniatur form full time, and prepare for war. | Personality = | Powers = Shapeshifting: Agger can shift between a human form and his Minotaur form. He has not revealed if he can transform into other forms. Superhuman Durability: When he is a Minotaur, Agger can withstand being hit by Thor and is left only stunned for a few minutes. Similarly he was able to survive a blast of magical energy by shifting into his tauren form. }} | Abilities = Expert Businessman: Under his leadership Roxxon regained it's independence from the Kronas Corporation. Dario was able to put aside the attempt on his life by Malekith and negotiate a business deal with the elf king. This deal covered the exchange of Laufey's skull for full mineral rights to all the realms held by the Dark Council. He is equally willing to pursue legal means to expand Roxxon's reach. Has had enough public success to be featured on the cover of several magazines. | Strength = Thor described his strength in minotaur form as similar to the Hulk's. | Weaknesses = Blood lust: While Agger has no apparent physical weaknesses, he does have a strong blood lust that is triggered by murder and mayhem that makes it difficult for him to maintain his human form. It can also interfere with business deals. Human form: While physically fit Dario can be influenced by drugs and knocked out while human. | Equipment = He has full access to Rooxxon's considerable resources; for example he is able to access Nectar and claims the company's weapons make it equal to any in the world. | Transportation = Roxxon Island; Roxxon vehicles | Weapons = See above | Notes = * Malekith noted that while Dario is not the original Minotaur, though some of his power flowed through him. * He is considered a literal Minotaur. * He seems to be something of a reference to a Bull market phase in stock markets. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Millionaires Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Dario Agger (Earth-616)/Quotes Category:Businesspeople Category:Greek Religion Category:Minotaurs Category:Bovine Form